


Worlds Apart

by Kaleidoskye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoskye/pseuds/Kaleidoskye
Summary: Before they were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, they were just friends. But the friendship was improbable, even highly unlikely, on first glance. [Oneshot for now]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a one shot for the moment, one that I wrote years ago. It would like it to end up being the first chapter to a longer story, but that might be a while in the writing as I've got two other stories on the go.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Worlds Apart**

* * *

"Are you ready James, Darling?" the voice called up the stairs.

"Coming Mum!" James shouted back. He looked around his room. Large, and still lavishly decorated, in spite of the many possessions he had stuffed into his trunk, he wished he could have taken more, like all his quidditch posters, his Comet One Thirty broomstick and his father's old Gryffindor scarf and blanket. But he had already packed several posters and there might not be room for others on his wall. First years were not allowed broomsticks – what a stupid rule – and he wasn't a hundred percent sure he was going to be in Gryffindor. Ninety-nine percent sure, of course, but it would be terribly embarrassing if he brought Gryffindor paraphernalia and ended up somewhere else!

He raced down the stairs to the entrance hall, where his parents were waiting patiently for him. They had already loaded up his trunk and his new owl into their family car, a spacious, red vehicle that, newly polished, was gleaming in the Autumn sunlight.

"Red for Gryffindor," James said, looking at it appreciatively.

"Now, remember James dear, it doesn't matter which house you get sorted into," his mother chided. She had been telling him the same thing for several weeks. "I wasn't in Gryffindor and I had just as much fun as your father did at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, but Gryffindor's the best, isn't it?" James said. "No offence to Ravenclaw though," he grinned at his mother cheekily and she gave a sigh that was nevertheless full of fond admiration for her only son. She and her husband had always had a friendly house rivalry that James had inherited.

"As long as I'm not in Slytherin!" James muttered. "That would be awful."

"It won't matter to us, dear!" His mother insisted, putting an arm round his shoulders and chivvying him towards the door.

"Whatever house you end up in, we'll be proud of you," his father confirmed, a smile breaking across his lined but gentle face.

James just folded his arms grimly. He didn't care what his parents said. If the sorting hat tried to place him in Slytherin he would tear it to shreds.

"Goodbye Master James!" Their house elf Biffy came hurrying into the hall with a patterned tin in his hands. "These are for the journey!" he squeaked, beaming up at his masters' son.

"Cool! Thanks!" James grinned as he snatched the tin from the house elf and opened the lid to inspect the contents - shortbread slices covered with toffee and chocolate. All thoughts of being sorted leaving his mind for the time being, James stuffed a couple in his mouth and made for the car. "See you Biffy!" he called, through his mouthful of crumbs, diving on to the back seat and slamming the door.

His father took his place behind the wheel, his mother slipped into the passenger seat and James sighed contentedly as he stretched out on the black leather in the back. In just a few hours he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. He was so excited that he forgot to wave to their house elf as the car pulled away from his family home.

***

A couple of hundred miles away, in an equally big house that bore far more outward signs of wealth but far fewer signs of warmth, a rather different scene was taking place.

Sirius Black was grinning to himself as he snapped shut the silver buckles on his trunk. Finally, he was off to Hogwarts. Finally, he was leaving the hell-hole of a house that he had to call home. He had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember. He paused and looked around his room, checking for anything important he may have forgotten. But although there was plenty left in the room, there was nothing else he wanted to take with him. Several books on magical heritage lined his shelves, supported by solid gold bookends engraved with the Black family crest. He gave them a look of contempt before turning away. Hanging in the wardrobe were several sets of robes, including some that he had refused to wear on account of their green and silver trimming. He wasn't in Slytherin yet, so he certainly wasn't going to dress like one, and although he was wearing his plain black school robes now, he was planning on changing into jeans and a T-shirt as soon as he got out of the house. His parents abhorred muggle clothes, but he had done plenty of sneaking out to the local shops over the last few years and was very proud of his collection of trousers, shirts and jumpers, all of which were packed in his trunk along with his spell books, magical equipment and potion ingredients.

His pet mice, Swish and Flick, were nestled in his jacket pocket. His letter had said that he could bring an owl, a cat or a toad, but he was more than prepared to risk the consequences of bending this rule. He certainly wasn't going to leave them here. His family knew absolutely nothing of his pets and he intended to keep it that way. They disapproved of all non-magical animals except owls, and had indeed offered to buy him one, but he'd refused on principal. He hated accepting anything from his family, and he was not intending on writing them many letters. Checking the two rodents were safely in his pocket, he finished scanning the room and, satisfied that he had everything, grabbed his new wand from his bedside table and dragged his trunk down the stairs with many loud clunks.

"We'll take you to the station, Sirius." His father looked up from the papers he was poring over as he reached the bottom of the stairs and passed the drawing room.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Sirius replied at once, stopping to look back at his father. He didn't want his parents accompanying him. He had no desire to have them pointing out the families he should be associating with, the _purebloods_ , while looking contemptuously at those who were not _worthy_ of his acquaintance. He could just imagine how his parents would stare disdainfully at the muggle families, muttering scornfully and sneering at their slight confusion and bewilderment at the newly discovered magical world. Personally, Sirius found the concept of Muggle-borns intriguing. How could a witch or wizard just materialise in a family with no previous magical blood? And what must they think when they received a letter inviting them to a magical school? He knew almost nothing about the muggle world, but he did not share his parents' prejudices. If he met someone who was Muggle-born and liked them, then he was going to befriend them. And the fact that his parents would be scandalised... well, that was most certainly a bonus!

"I really think we should, you know." Walburga Black came into the room as well and looked at her son haughtily. "It's always a good idea in your first year Sirius. We can introduce you to the right people, make sure you get off to a good start. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort!"

Precisely what he wanted to avoid. His parents' snobbish interference. He looked back at his mother without the slighted hint of affection in his gaze and reflected on how odd it was that he could feel such apathy - to put it mildly - for the person who had brought him into the world.

"Like Andromeda." There was a distinct note of disgust in his father's voice. Although Sirius heartily disliked most of his cousins, he had always got on well with Andromeda whenever their families had met up in the holidays. His respect for her had increased when he'd heard that she had moved in with her Muggle-born boyfriend upon leaving Hogwarts last June, but his parents and his aunt and uncle had refused to have anything to do with her since. "Living proof that even Slytherin pupils can go wrong Sirius!"

"I can make my own decisions," Sirius snapped. "I don't need _you_ telling me what to do."

"Ooh, touchy!" Regulus, one year his junior, had entered the room behind him, a smirk covering his face. Sirius merely glowered at his brother.

"Very well." His father put down the quill he had been writing with and stood up. "If you're going to be like that, you can go on your own!"

Sirius looked mutinously between the three closest members of his family as they came forward to say goodbye. His father's stern face softened a little as he looked down at his eldest son. More rebellious and more spirited than his younger brother, Sirius had shown signs of magical ability even before his first birthday, and Orion Black had always held very high hopes for him. He knew he was capable of great things, if only he could start on the right path. He gave a tight smile and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Make us proud," he said quietly. "You are a Black. Show it."

The scowl did not leave Sirius's face, as his mother pulled him into a very brief, forced hug, which Sirius did not return, standing there stiffly until it was over. "Your father's right," she said. "You have it in you. Don't disgrace our family."

By that, she meant: make sure you get sorted into Slytherin. And he was sure as hell hoping not to be. But he made no reply.

"See you." Regulus, with whom Sirius was definitely not on hugging terms with, just gave a stiff nod and a brief smile.

"Goodbye Master Sirius," Kreacher croaked, sinking into a low bow. Sirius just looked at the elf with contempt.

"Bye," Sirius called, as he finally escaped his family's clutches and left through the front door. He considered throwing back a last taunt about being sorted into Gryffindor, but decided against it. If he was put in Slytherin against his will, he would never live it down, and if he was placed in Gryffindor... there would be plenty of time to rub that in his parents' faces over the next few years.

He breathed a deep sigh as he dragged his trunk down the steps and took in the manic activity of London, flinging out his arm to summon the Knight Bus, which would take him to King's Cross. Finally, he was out of his house, and in just a couple of hours' time, he would be on the Hogwarts Express, journeying miles away from the family home he detested.

Finally, he was free.

***

"Goodbye, dear!" Lisa Pettigrew gave her son a brief hug as the taxi pulled up outside their house on the outskirts of Croydon. "Write to us at some point and let us know how you're getting on!"

Peter said nothing. The sick feeling that he had felt in his stomach all week was now overwhelming him. He wished that his mother was coming to the station with him. It had not even seemed to occur to her that this may be an option. His father had said goodbye before setting off to his important London office job that morning, and his mother had booked the taxi before settling down to her writing. Surely she could have taken an hour or so out of her morning to come with him? But then, perhaps parents just didn't accompany their children to the Hogwarts Express. He was eleven now, after all. Perhaps that meant that he should be used to doing everything on his own. He was too timid to ask her if she might come with him.

As the car's engine slowed and the boot popped open, his mother waved her wand and his trunk soared into it. The driver didn't even flinch, the taxi company must be a wizarding one. Peter hoped very much that he had remembered to pack everything. He was prone to forgetfulness and was almost certain that the second he got to Hogwarts he would need to write home to ask for things to be sent. His mother had told him that there would be school owls to use for sending letters. He would really have liked his own pet owl, but his father had lain down the rules that his school shopping trip was to include essential items only, and a pet had fallen well outside that category. Peter didn't really understand it. They never seemed short of money to him. But he never questioned his father, and certainly not about things like that! Julian Pettigrew understood money and very little else. He had no interest in the magical world either, despite the unavoidable link he had to it through his wife, and now through his son.

The back door of the taxi opened of its own accord too, and Peter climbed inside.

"Bye Mum," he said, as the door closed silently. She waved a hand and smiled but had already started turning back into the house.

Peter took a shaky intake of breath as he settled himself in the back seat, and the driver revved up the engine again.

"Hogwarts?"

The driver looked round at him, and Peter felt his anxiety lessen a little at the sight of his broad smile.

"Y-Yes."

"Don't look so petrified, lad, you'll have a wonderful time. I did! It's a great school."

Peter would have liked to ask the man a few questions about Hogwarts. His mother had told him virtually nothing about the school, other than that she had been in Ravenclaw house, the castle was magnificent, and the food was very good. She had always seemed much too busy to sit down with him and have a proper talk about her school days, and so Peter had no idea of what might be in store for him over the next few years. But he didn't have the nerve to ask his own mother more questions, so asking this random stranger was going to be impossible. Instead, he stared mutely out of the window as the buildings flitted past, trying to banish the feeling of sickness that was still building up inside him.

 _I'm going to Hogwarts_ , he told himself firmly. _I'm going to Hogwarts and it's going to be great_!

***

For the tenth time, Remus Lupin checked over his possessions that stood by the fireplace, ready to travel with them to the Leaky Cauldron, from where they would be journeying to King's Cross station. He was pretty sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, but he liked to make sure. His trunk was neatly packed, his school robes at the very top so that he could pull them out easily when it was time to change on the train. His rucksack for the journey had several books to read, and some snacks, pressed anxiously on him by his mother. He had very limited pocket money and he knew that she didn't want him spending it on the expensive train trolley food. He had just put on his autumn jacket, but his old padded winter coat lay on top of the bags, in preparation for the harsher Scottish weather. He was ready.

Overwhelming excitement jostled for position with pure terror in his chest, but he tried to ignore the latter emotion. He was off to Hogwarts, as he had so desperately wanted, and therefore he was not going to allow himself to be afraid. Excitement would need to triumph. _But,_ his brain protested _. What if I don't make friends?_ _What if I do but they find out?_ _What happens if-_

He did his best to block out these inner thoughts.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Hope Lupin came out of the kitchen, pulling on her own coat. He nodded.

"Just waiting for your father then."

At that precise moment, his father entered the room as well.

"Here," he said to his son, holding something out towards him. "A present for you."

Remus gaped at the sight of the cage, in which a little brown owl sat on its perch, hooting merrily.

"But Dad, I thought-"

"I got it from a friend at the local menagerie," his dad said at once. "In return for a favor I did them. Don't worry Remus!"

Remus wasn't wholly convinced, but his father was not one to lie to him, nor to spend money that he couldn't afford. Most of Remus's packed possessions were second hand or inherited from his father, and even his clothes were quite worn out. He had certainly not expected there to be allowance for any extras, like pets.

"Thanks so much Dad," he said, grinning at the little owl.

"Don't mention it." The reply was a little gruff but his father's eyes were bright. "We'll be expecting lots of letters in return though!"

"Right then, are we ready?" Hope checked her watch, even though they had more than enough time to get there. But Remus understood. He liked to be punctual too; much better to be early and have plenty of time than to be late and rushing around.

"OK, if you go first Remus, I'll magic your luggage through after and then your mother and I will follow."

His mother smiled bravely. As a muggle, and still not altogether accustomed to the magical world despite twelve years of marriage to a wizard, Remus knew that she hated travelling by floo powder, but it was the easiest and cheapest way to get to London, and she refused to miss out on accompanying her son on his first day of term.

Remus smiled at her affectionately as he took a handful of powder from the dish by the fireplace.

 _Excitement_ , he thought firmly, as he prepared to throw it in the fire. _Not fear._

"Diagon Alley!"

***

"So we have to walk _through_ the barrier?" As Sirius approached the divide between platforms nine and ten, a thin, balding man was looking doubtfully down at the dark-haired girl who stood beside him. A younger boy was also eyeing the innocuous looking barrier with suspicion.

"That's what it said in the letter," the girl replied, biting her lip, and her father looked around nervously and caught sight of Sirius, who had paused with interest. Clearly the girl was Muggle-born. Excellent! He hadn't even boarded the train and he would already have an opportunity to defy his parents and speak to the type of people they detested.

"Hogwarts?" Sirius enquired, approaching them.

"Yes." The man's eyes flicked over Sirius's old-fashioned trunk and the black cloak that he was carrying over his arm and seemed reassured by his confident air. "Do you know what to do?"

"Just have to walk through the barrier," Sirius confirmed. "No one will notice, honestly. I'll go first, if you like," he added, seeing that the man and his children were still looking doubtful. He strode boldly towards it as they gazed after him.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was very quiet. It had only just gone ten o'clock, but Sirius had left his house as early as possible.

He turned. The girl had appeared behind him, closely followed by her father and brother.

"Thanks!" the man said gratefully to Sirius.

"No problem!" Sirius grinned at the girl, immediately liking the look of her. "I'm Sirius Black, by the way."

"Olivia Cresswell," the girl replied. "This is my dad and my brother, Dirk." She gestured to the younger boy, who was gazing at the scarlet train, his mouth in an O shape.

"But doesn't anyone ever come through by accident?" he enquired. Sirius felt amused by the question, but the look must have shown on his face, because Mr Cresswell looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, we're a bit new to all this," he said with a slight grimace. "Still, looks like Dirk here might be the same way, so at least we'll know for him!"

The boy nodded. "I broke Mum's best vase the other week and it fixed itself," he said proudly.

"So, did you show signs of magic before you got your letter?" Sirius was curious. He had had several bouts of accidental magic throughout his youth, of course, many of which had involved Kreacher or Regulus getting hoisted up in the air by their ankles whenever they annoyed him, but of course his parents had explained this to him in their own fashion, telling him that only the best and purest of wizards showed magical ability so early on.

Just as Olivia was opening her mouth to reply, there was an unwelcome interruption.

"Sirius," a cold voice from behind him made him turn, and to his displeasure he saw his aunt and uncle standing there, their youngest daughter Narcissa between them. Her long blond hair was flowing over her shoulders and a silver and green badge stood out on her chest.

His Aunt Druella eyed his present company with extreme distaste and offered no introduction whatsoever.

"We'd better go," the man muttered hurriedly. "Come on Liv. Let's find you a compartment."

Sirius felt distinctly annoyed as the three of them walked away towards the train. They had been far better company than his extended family, all of whom were now looking haughtily at him.

"Associating with mudbloods, Sirius?" Cygnus sneered. "Your parents would expect better from you. They did not accompany you?"

"No," Sirius stared insolently back at his uncle. "I didn't want them to!" he added. Narcissa merely sniffed. "Don't worry, Father," she said. "Once he's in my house I'll be able to keep an eye on him. I'll make sure he doesn't go the same way as Andromeda."

"And what makes you think I'll even be in your house," Sirius shot back. He did not care how rude he sounded.

"You're a Black, Sirius," she said, laughing a little. "You are a Slytherin by nature."

Sirius glared at her. He would just have to see about that!

***

Peter looked around anxiously at all the crowds of people. Thankfully, his mother had at least told him what to do when he got to the station, and the taxi driver had reiterated as well, so getting through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters had been no problem, but he felt very overwhelmed by all the hustle and bustle. He also couldn't help but notice that a lot of parents _did_ seem to be there, and felt a pang of sadness in his chest. His mother didn't do things like this deliberately, he knew that. But in her vague, absent-minded way, she often made him feel a little redundant, as if he didn't matter very much. Sometimes he thought that her writing was the only thing she was truly devoted too.

He stared enviously at the scene going on a few metres away, where a brown-haired boy with a pale face and slightly anxious expression was standing with a couple who were presumably his mother and father. His mother, a pretty, dark haired lady, pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Everything will be fine," she said. Her voice was soft, but Peter could still catch the words. "You'll have a fantastic time. Write to us as soon as you are settled in, and if you need anything at all just let us know, ok?"

"Thanks Mum," the boy said quietly. "Love you."

"We love you too, Remus."

"Bye son!" The man said, hugging him as well. "If you end up in Hufflepuff I'll send you through my old scarf! But we'll be proud of you regardless."

"Thanks Dad!"

The boy - Remus - still looked worried, and his father whispered something in his ear that Peter could not hear. Remus just nodded and his face relaxed slightly.

Peter only realised that he had been staring when the dark-haired woman looked over to him. She smiled, but he just felt a deep flush flood his cheeks, and turned away towards the train, dragging his heavy trunk. He didn't want to appear rude.

Peter wasn't very big or strong, and although he managed to get his trunk to the train door, getting it onto the carriage was another matter. He could barely get it up the first step. He was starting to panic a little, feeling even more lost and helpless, when a young black-haired boy appeared out of nowhere, bouncing on his toes and grinning down at him.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Um- yes please."

"My Dad can help!"

The man accompanying the boy smiled down at him too, and, picking up the trunk with ease, placed it in the luggage compartment on the train for him.

Peter felt a swell of relief.

"Th-thank you, sir."

"Dad's not a _sir_!" the boy laughed at once. "Are you Dad?"

The man's eyes crinkled with amusement and he shook his head. "Maybe not, but it wouldn't hurt for you to show me some respect once in a while, young man."

But Peter could tell that the man wasn't really annoyed. When his own father used the words "young man" it filled him with fear, but the boy just rolled his eyes.

"I'm James," he added, holding out his hand. "James Potter."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"This is my Mum and Dad," James said airily, waving towards the man and the little lady with brown curls and a gentle face who stood just behind him. "Where are your parents?"

Peter flushed again.

"They were busy," he mumbled, looking down at his scuffed shoes. He couldn't help feeling very inferior, next to this young lad, brimming with confidence, accompanied by both his parents and seeming not to have a care in the world.

"Too busy to see you off for your first term at school?"

James sounded incredulous, and Peter felt even more idiotic and insignificant, but then James's mother spoke. She had a very soft voice but her tone was firm.

"James! Not everyone is accompanied to the train, remember. Sometimes parents and guardians have jobs they can't leave, or important commitments. I used to come to King's Cross alone too, when I was at school," she smiled at Peter. "So I definitely understand the heavy trunk struggle!"

Peter couldn't tell if this was true or if she was just saying this to make him feel better, but he decided that he liked Mrs Potter already.

"Do you want to find a compartment?" James said to him, hurriedly changing the subject. He didn't seem to like being reprimanded. "Before all the good seats get taken?"

Peter, relieved to finally have someone to share this nerve-wracking day with, nodded at once.

He watched James say goodbye to his parents with another pang of envy, but felt cheered up when the Potters turned to him as well, smiling broadly, and said how nice it had been to meet him. And as James led him through the train, chattering away, Peter felt the knot in his stomach lessen slightly.

"Ooh, this one has got loads of space," James said, then hesitated with his hand on the door handle. "Actually, maybe not. He looks like a right nerdy swot, doesn't he?"

Peter peered into the compartment too and saw the boy that he had seen earlier. Remus, he thought it had been. The boy was absorbed in a book, paying absolutely no attention to the noise coming from outside the window, nor the commotion from the train corridor.

"I don't reckon we'd be able to have much fun with _him_ , do you?" James grinned.

Peter had rather liked the look of Remus, but James seemed to think otherwise, so he did not protest and allowed himself to be led further up the train.

"Ah, here we go!"

James slid open the door to another compartment that had only one other occupant, a confident looking boy with floppy black hair. Had he been alone, Peter was certain that he'd have bypassed this carriage as well. The boy gave off an almost arrogant air that was more than a little intimidating. James, however, seemed completely unperturbed.

"Can we sit here?"

"Looks like you're going to anyway."

But the boy was grinning.

"I'm Sirius."

"James."

They both looked round at Peter enquiringly.

"Um. Peter." He said hastily. "I'm Peter."

Peter said almost nothing as the other two boys became engrossed in conversation, chattering away about Hogwarts and Quidditch and wizarding families, sounding far more knowledgeable about everything than Peter felt about anything at all. The compartment filled up around them and became ever noisier, and as the train began its journey, Peter did his best to preserve the bubble of positivity that he'd managed to find within himself earlier.

 _I'm going to Hogwarts_ , he told himself again. _I'm on the train, and I've already met nice people. I'm going to Hogwarts and it's going to be great_!


End file.
